


The Sharpest Lives

by oofxdeath



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: >:], A LOT OF TORTURE, Angst, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Frank is sweet, Gay, Italian Mafia, I’ll add more, M/M, Potential non-con, Sassy Gerard Way, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Torture, a shit ton of angst, mafia, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofxdeath/pseuds/oofxdeath
Summary: Two horny boys in love and a lot of family drama. Oh, and the mafia too.





	1. one

1999

Ah, Donald... I have something to tell you," spoke the soft, anxious voice of a woman named Donna. She had a fairly small build, being skinny and tall. It was what had made her and Donald Way - the leader of a different mafia gang to the one she was in - have their one night stand. He thought her body looked quite beautiful in the red dress she was sporting that night.

But now she'd been putting on weight. They had sex about a month ago - now she'd been vomiting and putting on weight. Her concerns had come true when she took the test.

"What is it?" The tall man asked angrily. He'd set aside time to talk to her, and he was doing something very important. He was angry at how long she'd taken to get to the point.

"I'm pregnant," came her frail voice, wavering slightly towards the end of the dreaded word. 

"What?" Donald asked in a flat tone. "You're pregnant? Are you sure you're not just fat?" He rolled his eyes.

Donna bit her lip. "I'm pregnant, Donald, I took the test. I've been vomiting every morning the past month."

"God-fucking-damnit," Donald growled, throwing his empty champagne glass to the wall in a fit of rage. He sighed after that, rubbing his temples and looking at the blonde who had cowered a little in her chair. 

"We're going to have to get married. This child will not be raised without its father," he said. 

"Oh, we can't though, my father's going to be so mad-"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Donald interrupted. "He's going to be mad either way. Probably less mad if I marry you. We'll make it look like we're in love."

"Alright," Donna sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear and looking down at the small bump she had, softly resting a hand over it. "For you," she whispered.

"I want nothing to do with it, though," Donald said with a stony face.

"'It?' Did you just call our child, 'it?'" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Your child, not mine," Donald said. "Yes."

>-<

2005

Nine months later, a beautiful baby boy was born. He had gorgeous eyes, most likely inherited from his mother's side, and an adorable pixie nose, most likely his father's side. His hair was dark and wavy and long.

The boy was named Gerard. And he was just spoilt rotten, anything he asked for, he'd have it in an instant. 

You see, that was because Gerard was so drawn to his father. The tiny five year old seemed to look up to him, always wanting his attention and to be played with. But he never got it. His father was busy. His father didn't like him.

And then one day, his father never came home. 

"Mummy," Gerard asked sadly, toddling over towards the woman who was cradling Gerard's two year old brother, Mikey. "Where'd Daddy go? Is Daddy coming back?"

"Daddy won't be coming back, sweetheart," said his mother softly. 

After that, Donna took over the business and became boss of the Way mob.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie walks in on something he wasn’t supposed to see.

2000

"Frank," Linda said, barely able to contain herself. "I've got exciting news." 

Her husband was Frank Iero, the leader of the most powerful mafia gang in the world. She didn't quite like his job, but she didn't let it get in the way of things.

"I'm pregnant!" She giggled, holding the small bump. She was a short woman with dark hair, and she had this certain glow about her.

"No... really?" Asked Frank, a small smile on his face. They'd been trying for a while, as they were having trouble conceiving. But they made it. She was pregnant now, and they were going to raise a beautiful child together.

Linda nodded happily, and Frank hugged her tightly, overwhelmed with joy. He'd always wanted to be a father, teach a son or a daughter how to fight and live the mafia life - pass on the family name. It was so exciting for him.

>-<

2005

Linda and Frank Sr. were amazing parents since then. Their son, Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, Jr. had been born nine months later with soft eyes and chubby cheeks and he was now five.

But their marriage... their marriage was not so amazing. They used to be so happy together, so in love, but Linda had been acting distant. Claiming she was going out with girlfriends, when in reality she was doing something quite different. Leaving Frank to take care of their innocent child whilst she lay with another man.

And of course, even worse, her own husband's worst enemy, Donald Way.

Their little affair had been going on for quite a while, and things for those two were going swimmingly, until Frank found out.

>-<

The chubby, short five year old peered through the door of his parents' bedroom, clutching his teddy bear close to his chest. His mouth formed a small O shape and his big, soft eyes began tearing up. His nightmare long forgotten.

"Why would you think I wouldn't find out!?" His father shouted, body shaking angrily in contrast to his frail mother's body that was shaking with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Frankie- look, I promise it isn't what you think—" 

"Not what I think?" Frank bit his nails as he pushed the door open just a tad more, watching his father laugh dryly before throwing an empty champagne glass at the wall - much like Gerard's father had done when he heard that he'd got Donna pregnant. "Just bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit."

Frank's eyes widened, his father said a naughty word. People weren't supposed to say those. It got him in time out. So why doesn't his father get a time out? If Frank had a tantrum like this, he'd certainly get a time out. He didn't understand the reality of the situation.

"Stupid bitch," his father muttered. "I told you, I told you you mess with me, it will be the last day you ever see the sun."

Linda cried out. "No!"

"Yes," he said darkly. He'd really gone off the rails. He was so in love, but his heart was ripped to shreds. He was heartless now. "And same with boy toy."

Frank saw his father raise his fist as he pushed the door open fully and waddled into the room, clutching his teddy tighter. His father slowly lowered his fist and held his hands behind his back quickly.

"Frankie, honey, what's wrong?" Linda asked, eyes wide as she kneeled down on the ground.

Frank quickly remembered why he was here to complain. "Had a nightmare, mama." 

"Come here and give mama a cuddle," she opened her shaky arms out and Frank stumbled over, walking into her arms and hugging her tightly, feeling her thin arms wrap around him. "I'll put you to bed again and read you a bedtime story, hm?" 

Frank nodded. "Yeah mama. C-can you read the one with the prince and the knight?" 

"Of course I can, sweetie." 

What little five year old Frank did not realise was that he'd saved his mother from a beating.

But he never saw his mother again after that night. She lay with him, holding him close and reading a bedtime story until he fell asleep. 

She wasn't there when he woke up the next morning.

She wasn't there the next.

And the next.

She wasn't there ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... they were murdered..


	3. Three

2019

_**BANG**_!

The sound of hundreds of gunshots began to fill the air, a few cries of pain alongside. Frank’s ears hurt from the chaos, but knew one thing was for sure - their mansion was being raided.

Frank hurried to grab his gun from the hidden place underneath the piles in his underwear drawer, a dorky place to keep it but hey - nobody found it. Nobody wanted to look through his underwear. God knows what those stains were.

He made sure he had ammo, flicking his hair out of his eyes before running out and downstairs, hurrying as fast as he could to the safe. It was where his father kept the most important things he owned, and it was what Frank was always supposed to protect when an unexpected raid took place.

Frank was old enough now and experienced enough that he could take care of himself and be left to save himself during ‘business’. He was just about to turn nineteen, so he was expected to save himself. Usually, nobody ever got down to the safe though, the men and women in their gang were incredibly experienced and would always manage to take down anybody who got in their mansion.

However, it seemed that today just happened to be different.

Frank was surprised to hear the door burst open, and soon he saw a shadowed figure running down the stairs of the basement, holding their gun up. He held his own gun up, pointing it directly at the person, who he now saw seemed to be a guy around his age.

“Hello,” he said with a soft smirk - barely there, but obviously a smile of mischief. He had dark hair that went down to his shoulders, looking greasy and matted. He had a red button-up on which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a black tie, alongside a black bulletproof vest and black skinny jeans. Very, very tight skinny jeans. Frank looked at his pale face, admiring the gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Hello,” Frank replied, looking at him with a full-on smirk and a raised eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing much, really,” smiled the boy, lowering his gun and pulling a blood-covered dagger out of his pocket. “Just looking for something to clean my knife with.”

“Is that all?” Frank asked, both eyebrows raised. “We have paper towels in the kitchen.”

“Well, those got dirty,” the boy giggled softly. “They’re covered in the chef’s blood.”

Frank felt his heart drop. He knew the chef quite well. Ray was sweet and cute as a button, he didn’t deserve that. “What?”

“I’m just playing,” he laughed. “I don’t kill innocent people. And what I really want, is for you to just step aside so that I can open this little safe here and get just a _little_ bit of money for my mama--”

The boy was cut off as Frank slapped the dagger out of his hand, not even caring about the small incision it created on his thumb, pinning the boy to the wall.

“Jeez, if you wanted me that bad you could’ve just said,” he rolled his eyes. “Fuck, you’re handsome.”

“You’re pretty.” Frank smirked and his brows knitted together in fury. “You think this is all some game. You think you can just strut into my house in those tight jeans and try to take my papa’s money? You know what I do to pretty boys who try to take things away from us?”

“Hm, what do you do?”

“I--”

Frank was cut off, about to raise his gun to the boy’s head when the boy kicked his legs, making him collapse to the ground. The boy sat on his hips, straddling him. So now he was horny… Great. “What’s your name?”

“Why? So you know what name to moan when you-- hey!”

He was cut off by a harsh slap to the thigh and he rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s Gerard. Gerard Way.”

“I’m Frank,” he said breathily, in complete awe of how hot he looked under the dim light, straddling his waist like that.

His thoughts were put to a stop as he blacked out, the last thing he saw was Gerard pressing a gentle kiss to his head before punching him and knocking him out.

And when he woke up the next day, quite a lot of the money was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting meet.


End file.
